peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 December 1985
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-23 ;Comments *Fourth of five shows featuring the 1985 Festive Fifty. *File 7 contains the complete session portion of the show for the first time, previously only available partially from edited Files 1, 5 & 6 *Files 2 to 4 all contain #20-11 of the Festive 50 *File 8 contains only the F50 tracks with no links but of arguably better quality. File 9/10 same for session tracks. Sessions *Pigbros #1 Recorded 1985-08-11 *The Cure #6 Recorded 1985-07-30 *The Shop Assistants #1 Recorded 1985-10-08 *Everything But The Girl #2 Recorded 1985-02-19 *Age of Chance #1 Recorded 1985-10-06 *The Housemartins #1 Recorded 1985-07-21 Tracklisting *'File 7' begins *Start of show, in which John tries to avoid a festive kiss Sessions *Housemartins: Joy Joy Joy *Age Of Chance: Mob! Hut! *Everything But The Girl Are You Trying to be Funny 5''' *Pigbros Cheap Life '''1 *Cure: The Exploding Boy 1''' '''5 10 *Shop Assistants: Safety Net 1''' '''5 *Housemartins: Drop Down Dead 5 10 *Everything But The Girl: Trouble and Strife 1''' '''5 10 *Age Of Chance: The Going Going Gone Man 1''' *Pigbros: Hedonist Hat '''1 5 10 *Cure: Six Different Ways 1''' '''6 9 *Housemartins: Flag Day 1 9 *Shop Assistants: Almost Made It 1''' '''6 *Age Of Chance: The Morning After the Sixties 1''' *Everything But The Girl: Easy As Sin '''1 9 *Pigbros: Lick Bones 1 9 *''John does a fine impression of C L Franklin'' *Housemartins: Stand At Ease 1 9 *''R1 jingle'' *Cure: Screw 1 9 *Shop Assistants: Somewhere In China 1''' *''John is recording over the videotapes that Pat Nevin lent to him as punishment for scoring against Liverpool'' *Age Of Chance: I Don't Know and I Don't Care '''1 *Pigbros: Warfood 1 9 *Cure: Sinking 1 9 *''R1 jingle'' *'File 7 ends and 2,3,4' begin 1985 Festive Fifty *20. Pogues: A Pair Of Brown Eyes *19. Woodentops: Move Me *18. New Order: Sub-culture *17. Shop Assistants: All That Ever Mattered *16. New Order: Love Vigilantes *15. Wedding Present: Go Out And Get 'Em Boy *14. Three Johns: Death Of The European *13. Pogues: Sally Maclennane *12. Jesus & Mary Chain: You Trip Me Up *11. Men They Couldn't Hang: Ironmasters *'Files 2,3,4' end *Tracks marked 1,5,6,9,10 are on 'Files 1, 5, 6, 9, 10 '''respectively File ;Name *1) 1985-12-23 John Peel Show Sessions Only.mp3 *2) John Peel Festive Fifty 1985 Part 4.m4a * 3) ff85 2.2 * 4) Festive Fifty Part 4 * 5) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6 * 6) C056 The Peel Sessions Vol.7 * 7) 1985-12-23 Peel Show L604.mp3 * 8) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG15 * 9) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG16 * 10) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG17 ;Length *1) 55.38 *2) 37.52 *3) 46:59 (to 37:39) ''File continues with a section of 29 May 1990 *4) 37:26 *5) 1:01:40 (00:42:32 on) *6) 1:02:35 (to 00:05:18) *7) 1:20:12 *8) 1:27:05 (40:07-1:15:35) *9) 1:30:39 (30:22-59:55) *10) 1:06:13 (to 11:21) ;Other *1) Taken from SB476 and SB477 of Weatherman22's Tapes *Files 2 to 4 all contain the same portion of the show. *5) Many thanks to Mr_maudlin *7) From L604 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 *8) Created from JG15 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 15 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *9) Created from JG16 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 16 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *10) Created from JG17 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 17 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available *http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?xh0mklot3nj *http://www.30242b.net/JP_FF_index.html *[3] *4) patestapes *5) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6.mp3 *6) C056 The Peel Sessions Vol.7.mp3 *7) Mooo *8-10) Mooo Weatherman22's Tapes Category:1985 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Festive Fifty Category:Pates Tapes Category:Mr Maudlin